


Tony Stark is Kind of a Klutz

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, All fluff no feels, Alternate Universe, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, No-powers AU, Not avengers, One Off, One Shot, Random - Freeform, Randomly meeting, Stony - Freeform, Strangers, Superhusbands, Superhusbands (Marvel), Sweet, Tony is a klutz, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: Steve randomly catches an attractive stranger and gets more than he bargained for.





	

Steve was walking down the street, half listening to the story Sam is telling and half distracted by the man walking in front of them.

Normally Steve would never flat out stare at a stranger on the street, but the way the man’s gesturing as he chats on his phone is weirdly entrancing.

The other man is apparently distracted as well, as suddenly his toe catches on the sidewalk and it looks like he’s about to face plant.

Before Steve can even think it through, he’s lungeing forward to grab the other man. He manages to grab his around the waist at the last second and catches him right before he hits the ground.

Steve feels himself blush as he realizes he’s more or less dipping the other man, who looks like as shocked at Steve feels.

“Well aren’t you Prince Charming.” The other man finally says with a smirk.

“Anything for a damsel in distress.” He blurts out, feeling himself blush even deeper.

Sam awkwardly coughs behind them before asking, “So when’s the wedding?”

The other man just laughs as Steve wishes the ground would swallow him whole.

“Can I at least know your name first?” The brunette asks.

“Steve. Steve Rogers.” Steve says as he realizes he’s still more or less holding the other man. He straightens up and pulls the other man with him.

“Nice to meet you Steve, my names Tony.” The other man says with a broad smile. “So I think its only fair I buy my hero dinner. Tomorrow night maybe?”

“Tomorrow is perfect.” Steve says.

“Bottaio? Eight o’clock?” Tony says with a cocksure smile.

“Anything for you princess.” Steve says as he walks away, catching the smile on Tony’s face as Sam rolls his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Feel free to leave comments!


End file.
